1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stroller, and more particularly to a stroller connectable with a car seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current trends in stroller design are such that a specific portion of the stroller is made to allow a car seat to be connected therewith. Such a design can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,890, 5,947,555, and 6,572,134, and UP Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0124611.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,890, a stroller is connected with a car seat by a tray. In UP Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0124611, a stroller is connected with a car seat by a pair of supporting rods. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,555, a stroller is connected with a car seat by two armrests.